The Return
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: When Gabriella has to move to L.A everyone is torn. But what happens when she returns 3 years later. CH.4 IS REWRITTEN SORRY
1. Finding Out

Gabriella Montez was the sweetest girl you could have ever met. She was smart, funny, active, a girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, beautiful and much more. At the moment Gabriella had just come back form hanging out with her best friends; Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Nelson and Jason Cross. As Gabriella entered the house she was greeted by her two dogs; Ace a golden retriever and Shadow a black lab and her 4 year old baby brother Christian.

"GABBY!" Christian said as he ran to his 13 year old order sister.

"Hey Chris." Gabriella said as she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where's mommy and Daddy." Gabriella asked her baby brother.

"They in the living room." Christian said.

For a four year old he could speak very well. As Gabriella and Chris walked into the room; she saw both her parents sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey mom, dad." Gabriella said as she kissed them each on the cheek.

"Hi baby girl, did you have fun with the gang." Greg said as he looked at his oldest child.

"Yeah we going to the movies tomorrow." Gabriella said as her parents looked at each other.

"Honey I think its time we told her." Inez said as she looked at her husband.

"Tell me what?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her parents confused.

"Um we don't know how to tell you this." Inez said as she looked at her confused daughter.

"Mommy what is it?" Gabriella said confused as ever.

"Well sweetie we are moving." Greg said as he looked at his daughter who now had her mouth dropped.

"WHAT!" Gabriella said as she looked at her parents.

"Honey calm down. My job moved me to a better place which has better money and its closer to your father's job." Inez said as she explained to her.

"Wait daddy's job is in L.A. That can't mean we're…" Gabriella said but trialed off as she hoped that what she was thinking wasn't the truth but as she looked at her parents it looked that way.

"WE'RE MOVING TO L.A." Gabriella said as her parents looked at each other.

"Yeah." Greg said as he looked at his now sad daughter.

"But I'm suppose to start East High with the gang in the fall. We've lived here my whole life and all of my friends and our family lives here." Gabriella said as she got tears in her eyes.

"I know sweetie but you will have a great life in L.A. we promise." Inez said as she hugged her daughter.

"When do we leave?" Gabriella said barely above a whisper.

"In a week." Greg said as he got ready for the worst.

"WHAT! I don't even get to spend a summer with my friends before I leave." Gabriella said as she looked at her family.

"Honey my job wants me to leave ASAP." Inez said as her daughter looked at her.

"Okay I'm going up to my room." Gabriella said as she walked upstairs with her dogs following behind her.

"Why Gabby mad." Chris said as he looked at his parents.

"Don't worry buddy she'll be okay." Greg said as he picked his son up.

That whole night Gabriella stayed in her room not wanting to talk to anyone. Her friends had called and text her but she couldn't face them. Right now she had to figure out how to tell them that she was leaving in a week. She couldn't believe they were moving. She was going to miss everything like starting East High with the gang. They had been best friends every since they were born. Not to mention she had a crush on the one and only Troy Bolton and now she will never be able to tell him how she feels. The next day at around 1 in the afternoon Gabriella had sent a message to the gang telling them to meet them at their spot which happens to be a little beach house they found when they were 10. Everyone was there waiting on Gabriella and while they were waiting the gang were all talking.

"What do you guys think Gabby wants?" Jason said as he looked at his friends.

"Who knows but it sounded important." Taylor said.

"I hope she is okay she didn't answer my call or text last night." Sharpay said getting worried.

"She didn't answer mine either." Troy said as they all looked at him.

"What?" Troy said as he looked at them.

"She didn't answer your call? Something really must be up." Chad said as the gang agreed and Troy rolled his eyes.

"You guys still aren't on that whole Troy likes Gabby and Gabby like Troy thing are you?" Troy said as he looked at them.

"Oh come on Troy you know you like Ria. You need to tell her before something stops you from doing it." Zeke said as he looked at Troy.

"Look guys Brie and I are only friends." Troy said as the guys all rolled their eyes.

You see Troy actually did have a crush on Gabriella he was just scared that she might not like him back but something in him is telling him he needs to make his move and fast.

"Yeah sure then why do you guys always flirt and be in your own little world when you guys are together." Ryan said and before Troy could say anything Gabriella had walked in.

"Hey Gabster; why did you call us here." Chad said as he looked at his the girl he saw as a little sister.

"Um guys I have to tell you guys something." Gabriella said as she sat down next to Troy.

"Okay well it can't be that bad." Kelsi said as she looked at Gabriella but Gabriella just but her head down.

"Right?" Kelsi said but all Gabriella did was start to cry.

"Brie, why are you crying?" Troy said as he hugged her.

"I-I'm mo-moving." Gabriella was able to say through her tears. "WHAT!" was all the 8 teens could say as they looked at her.

"I'm moving to L.A." Gabriella said as she looked at them.

"What why." Taylor asked her best friend.

"My mom job moved her and since it's closer to my dad's job we have to move." Gabriella said as she started to cry again and Troy hugged her tighter.

"But Ella you can't leave we're suppose to start East High in the fall." Sharpay said as she got tears in her eyes.

"You don't think I told my parents that. All they said was I was going to have a great life in L.A" Gabriella said as she looked at them.

"When do you leave?" Ryan said as he looked sad at her.

"In a week." Gabriella said as Troy's heart dropped. The girl of his dreams, his girl was leaving in a week; which meant that he couldn't tell her how he felt.

"Gabby if you leave I want have anyone help me with my music." Kelsi said as she looked at her.

"Or help me with my dancing." Ryan said.

"Yeah and I won't have my special taste tester." Zeke said.

"Yeah and who's going to be here to laugh at J and I when we do something stupid." Chad said as Jason agreed.

"Or help join the science team with me." Taylor said as she looked at her.

"Or help be beat up Alice Johnson." Sharpay said as they all looked at her.

"What you know all she hates me and Brie-Ella is the only one that will help me against her." Sharpay said as they all rolled their eyes.

"Or beat me in basketball." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella who had a small smile on her face.

"Thanks guys; I going to miss doing all of that but I can't do anything about me leaving." Gabriella said as she wiped her tears.

"Don't worry Brie; we'll make this the best week of your life before you leave." Troy said as the guys all agreed making Gabriella smile.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella said as they all hugged her.

**One Week Later**

The and their families all stood in the Montez's front yard while that gang's parents finished packing up their stuff and the guys all said their goodbyes to Gabriella.

"We are going to miss you so much Gabby." Kelsi said as her and the girls all hugged Gabriella with tears in their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys too but you all have to promise me something." Gabriella said as they all looked at her.

"Anything." They all said at the same time.

"Promise me nothing well change and we'll always be best friends." Gabriella said as they all looked at each other and then her.

"Promise." They all said as they smiled.

"GROUP HUG." Chad said as they all hugged Gabriella.

"Gabriella time to go." Greg said as they gang all pulled back.

"Well I got to go guys. I'll talk to you when I get there." Gabriella said as she started to walk off.

"Brie!" Gabriella heard as she turned around to see Troy coming at her.

"Yeah?"

"Um- I" Troy was getting ready to tell her how he felt but he couldn't do it. She was leaving and could meet someone better than him.

"Troy are you okay." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"Um yeah I just wanted to say have a safe trip." Troy said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she hugged him and then got into the car and pulled off.

"Don't worry guys. You'll see her again." Jack said as they all watched as her car drove away from their sight.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll see them again." Inez said as she rubbed her daughter leg.

"I hope so." Was all the 9 teens thought.

**There is the first one. Please let me know how it is.**


	2. GABRIELLA!

It's been 3 years since the day Gabriella and her family moved to L.A. Every since she left the gang has all kept their promise. The only thing is that after that first year they lost touch with Gabriella. East High was mainly as you could say their kingdom. They were all the most popular kids in school and they didn't let anyone break their friendship.

Troy still has that same crush on Gabriella he had before she left; he has dated before but never longer than 3 months. Everyone time the gang would ask he just told them he hasn't found the right girl. To bad for him that she is 1,000 miles away. Gabriella on the other hand also became the most popular girl at her school. With her father being the head couch of the L.A Lakers and her mother being the most known lawyer in L.A she was as some people would put it rich.

Gabriella grew into the most beautiful girl. She became a cheerleader, along with still having her smarts and she was the caption of the girl's basketball team. She was the best singer you ever heard and even dated the caption of the basketball team but just like Troy it didn't last long. At the moment Gabriella was in her black Audi on the way home.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Gabriella said as she entered her so called mansion.

"Hey Chris." Gabriella said as she saw her 7 year old brother.

"Hey Gabby. Mommy and Daddy are in the kitchen." Chris said as he finished drawing.

"Hey mom, dad." Gabriella said as she walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie we have some great news." Greg said as he looked at his 17 year old daughter.

"What?" Gabriella said as she looked at her parents.

**2 days later at East High**

"Guys, guys, guys; guess what." An over excited Sharpay said as she ran up to her friends.

"You finally realized shopping wasn't a sport." Chad said as he got slapped in the back of the head by Sharpay causing the gang to laugh.

"No and screw you." Sharpay said as she glared at Chad.

"Anyway.. we are getting a new student!" Sharpay said as she started to jump up and down.

"Cool may be it would be a hot girl that could keep Bolton here for more than 3 months." Zeke said as they all started to laugh.

"Ha, Ha very funny guys." Troy said as he rolled his eyes.

"And to add to Sharpay I did see moving fans next door to me and it happens to be that the new family has a daughter." Troy said with a smirk.

"She's hot isn't she?" Chad said as he looked at his best friend.

"Hell yeah." Troy said as him and guys high five.

"You guys are impossible." Kelsi said as they all started to laugh.

As the guys started to laugh, soon the halls of East High got quiet as the door opened up. All the guys at East High jaws dropped to the ground as the most beautiful girl walked through the halls. She had on a pair of tight black jeans that showed off her curves, a blue shirt that went to her belly button which she he had a belly ring and the shirt also had the design "Daddy's Girl" on it .

She had on the brand new Jimmy Choos that weren't even out yet, and to finish it all off a matching set of diamond earrings and necklace which she got for her birthday. As she walked through the halls wolf whistles were heard from the boys while the girl strutted her stuff. As she walked past the guys she turned to Troy and under her Ed Hardy glasses she winked at him and continued his walk.

"Did she just wink at you?" Taylor said as she looked at a shocked Troy.

"Dude that girl is HOTT" Chad said as he got hit on the back of the head by his girlfriend. Oh yeah and did I forget to say that Chad and Taylor along with Zeke and Sharpay and Kelsi and Jason are all together.

"Looks like the new girl got the hots for Troy." Ryan said as the gang all nodded.

"Whatever let's just get to class." Troy said as they all went to homeroom. So far the new girl has been in at least one class with a person from the gang and none of them know who she is.

"Man I have 3rd period with that girl and still doesn't know who she is." Sharpay said as the others agreed.

"Yeah I have Advance Math with her and she is smarter than me." Taylor said as the guys all looked at each other.

"Guys look here she come." Jason said as he saw her come their way. As the girl walked up to them she had a smile on her face.

"You know it's a shame I've been here for 4 hours and you guys don't know who I am." The girl said.

"Not to be mean, but why would we?" Sharpay said as she looked at her.

"Well I'll expect that seeing as I know who you guys are." She said as she looked at the confused group.

"Kelsi Nelson; best composer at East High since her freshman year, one of the best players on the volleyball team, dating Jason Cross who happens to be one of the five best players on the basket ball team. Zeke Baylor; the best chef here at East High, also one of the best players on the basketball team and also happens to be dating the drama queen of East High Sharpay Evans. The Drama twins; Sharpay and Ryan Evans who has been in 17 musical productions since their freshman year, Ryan is the caption of the baseball team and Sharpay the caption of the volleyball team and head cheerleader. Taylor McKessie; smartest girl in East High, one of the best players on the volleyball team, caption of the science team and dating the co caption of the basketball and baseball team Chad Danforth. And last but not least Troy Bolton; East High's golden boy, caption of the basketball team, has an great singing voice and also has only dated a girl for at least 4 month which I find hard to believe." The girl said as the entire gang looked at her like she was crazy.

"Not to be rude but how the hell do you know that." Zeke said as he looked at her.

"You know I can't believe my own friends wouldn't remember me." The girl said as she took off her sunglasses to show her chocolate eyes and made the gangs jaw dropped.

"GABRIELLA!" Was all they could say.

"The one and only." Gabriella said with a smile.

"OMG!" All the girls said as they hugged her.

"What are you doing here." Kelsi said as she hugged her best friend.

"We moved back." Gabriella said as she looked at the guys.

"Um what is wrong with them?" Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Gabriella you look…" Ryan said but Chad cut him off.

"HOTT" Chad said.

"Eww Chad that's gross. You're like my brother." Gabriella said as she hit him on the arm.

"Ow well I see you still hit hard." Chad said as he hugged her.

"What no hug from the rest of you guys." Gabriella said as she looked at them as they all hugged here except for a shocked Troy.

"What no hug wildcat." Gabriella said as Troy came out of his trance and hugged her.

"I can't believe you're here Brie." Troy said after he hugged her.

"Trust me I know the feeling." Gabriella said as she smiled. Troy couldn't believe his eyes; she was back his Brie was back.

He knew she was beautiful but she is way more beautiful now. For the rest of the day Gabriella and the gang caught up with each other and when school was out they decided to go to Gabriella's house.

"So Gabs do you need a ride." Taylor asked her best friend.

"No I drove here so all you guys have to do is follow me." Gabriella said as they walked to her car.

"Wait this is your car." Zeke said as they saw a brand new black 2009 Audi. "Yeah." Gabriella said as she looked at them.

"No way how did you get this. It isn't even out yet." Chad asked her. "My uncle got it for me. He makes them." Gabriella said as she shrugged.

"Now that's what I call a car." Troy said as he smiled at her.

"Okay can we stop talking about Ella's car and go see her house." Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah just follow me." Gabriella said as everyone got in a car and followed her.

"This is your house?" Troy said as they pulled into Gabriella's driveway.

"Yeah why?" Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"Because he lives next door." Taylor said as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other smiling.

"Well looks like you found out who your hot neighbor was." Jason said as both Troy and Gabriella blushed and Troy glared at Jason.

"Thanks J." Troy said.

"No problem." Jason said as everyone laughed.

"Come on lets see the inside." Gabriella said as they followed her inside.

"Holy Shit this is bigger than our house." Sharpay said as her brother agreed and Gabriella laughed.

"Gabriella is that you?"

"Yeah mom." Gabriella said as her mom walked into the living room.

"I see the gang found you." Inez said with a smile. "Hello kids."

"Hi aunt Inez." The gang all said with a smile.

"Come on guys let me show you around." Gabriella said as she started the tour. Gabriella started out in her living room which looked like it could fit 200 people, her kitchen which was beautiful silver. Next it was the upstairs and into her room.

"So here is my room." Gabriella said as she opened her door and all the girls jaws dropped.

"This room is bigger than all of our together." Taylor said as the guys all laughed. Gabriella's room was all purple with a king size bed, she had pictures all over her room. Her bathroom was the same color as her room with a shower and everything. The best part was her closet.

"OMG you have your own mall." Sharpay said as they entered her walked in closet.

"Yeah well what can I say; it's my parents." Gabriella said with a laugh.

After they had finished looking at the house they were all in her room talking.

"Gabby why didn't you tell us you were coming back." Taylor said as she looked at her best friend.

"Well I wanted to surprise you guys. By the way the way I came in was great. Your faces were priceless." Gabriella said as she laughed at the guys.

"Okay well what are you going to join when you go to school?" Kelsi said as she looked at her.

"Well I'm actually on the basketball team already." Gabriella said as the gang looked at her confused.

"How?" Zeke said looking at her.

"Um Troy's mom is the coach and she knew I was coming so she saw a tape of me at my old school and put me on the team." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Wow; that impressive. She hasn't been at the school for a week and is already on a team." Ryan said with a smile.

The gang talked for hours even for dinner but then they all left except Troy.

"So Brie; you happy you are back." Troy said as they sat in her room.

"Yeah I missed everyone so much." Gabriella said with a smile.

"So did we." Troy said.

"What I want to know Bolton is why you only dated a girl for 4 months." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"Well…" Troy said nervously rubbing the back of his head saying that he was nervous.

"None of them were the right girl." Troy said as he blushed.

"Well to tell you the truth I only dated guys for about that long." Gabriella said as he looked at her.

"Really why?" Troy said as he looked at her shocked. As hot as she was he expected she had been in long terms relationships. I mean to Troy you had to be stupid to let her go.

"Same reason." Gabriella said as they both smiled at each other.

**There is the second one please review. I might skip into a couple of weeks in the next one so stay with me.**


	3. The Kiss

Its been a couple of weeks since Gabriella came back and everything has been going great. They have all caught up with her and Troy and Gabriella has been getting a lot better. Gabriella was upstairs in her room when her phone rang.

"Hello." Gabriella said as she answered her phone.

"Hey beautiful." Troy said on the other line as Gabriella smiled.

"What's up Wildcat." Gabriella said as she stopped what she was doing.

"Nothing just thinking about this beautiful girl I know." Troy said.

"Oh really; do I know here." Gabriella said knowing the game that he was playing.

"I think you do; you two have a lot in common." Troy said with a smile.

"So what are you doing today?" Troy said.

"Nothing much; my mom is at work and I'm here with Chris and my dad." Gabriella said.

"Oh well I guess you won't need in company." Troy said.

"Of course I" Gabriella said but was cut off.

"Hold on Troy." Gabriella ran down the stairs where Christian was to answer the door to find Troy there smiling.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Gabriella said as she let him in.

"I asked if you wanted some company." Troy said as he smiled at her. Before Gabriella could say anything her brother came in.

"TROY" Christian said as he ran up to Troy and he picked him up.

"Hey lil man." Troy said as he picked him up.

"Nothing; Gabby had been teaching me how to play basketball. She said I could be as good as her." Chris said as he smiled at his sister.

"I'm sure you can since I taught her everything she knows." Troy said with a smirk at her.

"Yeah sure you did. Hey Chris why don't you go out back and play with Ace." Gabriella said talking about their dog.

"Okay; see you later Troy." Chris said as Troy put him down and he went out back.

"So seeing as you so called taught me everything I know you want to go and show me." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Bring it on." Troy said. "Okay dad I'm going to Troy's." Gabriella said as she told her friend.

"Okay have fun and Troy; watch my little girl." Greg said as Gabriella whined.

"Daddddddy!" Gabriella said as Troy laughed and left.

"Okay so you ready to get your ass beat." Gabriella said as she and Troy were at his basketball court.

"Let's go Montez." They played for about and hour before they just started to lose count playing around.

"Bolton goes up for the shot.."

"Only to have Montez jump on his back." Gabriella said as she jumped on him and they both landed on the grounded with Troy on top of her and both of them laughing.

"Game over." Troy said as he put a strand of her behind her ear.

As they both stop laughing Gabriella saw that Troy was looking into her eyes and she did the same. Neither thinking about anyone or thing around them. Before either knew what was happening Troy started to lean in only to have Gabriella do the same and then their lips to meet. This kiss was nothing like they have ever done before. They had both kiss other people before but never like this. This kiss was soft and passionate one that they have both been waiting for. After 5 minutes of making out; Gabriella's phone rang only to have both of them groan and pull back.

"Hello." Gabriella said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Brie-Ella."

"Oh hey Shar." Gabriella said as Troy rolled his eyes. Leave it up to one of their friends to interrupted them.

"Hey the girls are all getting ready to hit the mall; you in?" Sharpay asked her best friend.

"Yeah I think I need some new outfits anyway." Gabriella said.

"Okay I'll be there in about 10." Sharpay said as both girls hung up. "Um so I have to go. I'm meeting the girls." Gabriella said as she and Troy got up.

"Okay so I'll see you later." Troy said as he walked her to the door.

"Yeah; bye Wildcat" Gabriella said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek and then left.

"Man that was a kiss I'll never forget." Troy said as he smiled and then realized that now was the time to make his move.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"So what going on with you and Troy; Gabby." Taylor said as they looked at clothes.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella said as she looked at her confused.

"Oh come on Brie-Ella we all know you still have feeling for him." Sharpay said to her best friend.

"Yeah and you two have been getting pretty close." Kelsi said as Gabriella blushed.

"Well we did kinda of kiss today." Gabriella said as the girls looked shocked at her.

"WHAT!" They all said as Gabriella told them to be quiet.

"Way didn't you tell us?" Kelsi said as she looked at her.

"More importantly when did it happen?" Sharpay said as the others agreed.

"Um when I was at his house and about 10 minutes before Shar called me." Gabriella said saying the last part looking at Sharpay.

"Sorry." Gabriella said with a smile.

"So what does this mean for you two?" Taylor said as she asked her best friend.

"I don't know but we'll talk about that later." Gabriella said as they went back to shopping.

"Wait you kissed Gabs." Chad said as him and the guys were all at Troy's house.

"Yep." Troy said as he sat down on the couch.

"So what happened?" Zeke said as he looked at him.

"We were playing basketball and playing around, we fell, I kissed her she kissed back and then Sharpay called." Troy said as all the guys groaned.

"Yeah same thing I said." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Sorry about my sister dude." Ryan said as he laughed.

"It's okay."

"So dude what happened after." Chad asked him.

"She left." Troy said as he looked at them.

"What and you didn't do anything." Jason said as he looked at him.

"What was I suppose to do?" Troy said as he looked at his friends.

"Maybe you should make your move know." Chad said with a smirk.

"Yeah before some other guy comes and still your girl." Zeke said as Troy started to think that maybe his friends were right. He really needed to make his move or else he was going to lose it.

**There you go please let me know how it is.**


	4. CHEERLEADER?

Gabriella was coming out of the gym from basketball practice when Sharpay came running towards here.

"Gabby, Gabby!" Sharpay said as she ran up to her best friend.

'Well hello to you to Shar." Gabriella said giggling.

"Sorry but I need you to do me a favor." Sharpay said as she looked at her.

"Okay it depends on the favor." Gabriella said.

"Can you be a one of the cheerleaders tonight at the game?" Sharpay said with pleading eyes.

"The guys game tonight?" Gabriella said looking at her friend.

"Of course the guy's game. You can't cheerlead if it was at your game." Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"Hey that's no way to talk if you need my help." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Okay I'm sorry but please Ella. You know the moves and your great at cheerleading; you did it when we were younger." Sharpay said pleading.

"Okay, okay I'll do it." Gabriella said as Sharpay smiled and hugged her.

At the basketball game later that night the Wildcats were going against North High's Kings which the wildcats where leading by 5. It was halftime which also meant that it was time for the cheerleaders to perform.

"Hey guys; where did Brie go." Troy said as he and the guys realized that Gabriella was missing.

"She said that she had to go and do something." Taylor said as Troy shrugged.

"**Ladies and Gentleman give it up for your East High Cheerleaders leading by Caption Sharpay Evans!"** The host said as everyone cheered and the cheerleaders came out.

What shocked the Wildcats and more importantly Troy; was that Gabriella came out with them in the whole uniform.

"Is that Gabriella?" Ryan said as everyone else nodded and watched.

The cheerleaders did great going right, lift, doing flips and the whole routine that both Sharpay and Gabriella came up with. In the end Gabriella and Sharpay both smiled at each other and went to a different side, did 3 back flips and both landing in a split in the middle of the floor while everyone else was posing as they all shouted WILDCATS! Once they finished the crowd went wild and the cheerleaders went on the side. After they were finished the basketball team went back on the floor where Troy saw Gabriella and she smiled at him while he winked.

"I think someone liked that you were a cheerleader." Sharpay said as Gabriella smiled at her best friend.

In the end the wildcats won 60- 57.

"So you're a cheerleader now." Troy said as he walked up to Gabriella while everyone was celebrating.

"No just filling in for one of the girls." Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"Aw well that's to bad I really like you in that uniform." Troy said whispering in her ear and before Gabriella said something, Sharpay and a couple of the cheerleaders came over to her.

"Gabriella; we thought that since you did great tonight and a spot on the team is open would you like to be on the squad." Sharpay said as Gabriella looked at them shocked.

"I don't know guys." Gabriella said.

"Aw come on, Jessica had to quit because she is moving and we need a new co- caption." Sharpay said as Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Well since you put it that way; I'll be on the squad." Gabriella said as the girls squealed and hugged her.

"Well it looks like I'm on the team." Gabriella said as she smiled at Troy.

"Congrats Gabby." Troy said as he hugged her.

"Come on Gabriella we have to get ready." Taylor said as her and Kelsi pulled her away from troy.

"See you at the after party wildcat." Gabriella said as she went with the girls.

"Yeah see you." Troy said as he watched her walk out of the gym.

**At the After Party**

"Dude just one more game and we're in the playoffs." Chad said as he high five Troy.

"Yeah I know." Troy said as the guys smiled.

"Dude the cheerleaders looked hot today." Jason said as the guys agreed.

"Yeah especially Brie." Troy said as he started to smile thinking about her.

"Yeah well dude stop drooling because there's your girl." Zeke said as Troy looked to the door to find the girls walking in and to him Gabriella looking like the most beautiful girl in the room.

"Hey guys." The girls said as they walked over to them.

"Hey."

"Wow you girls look hot." Zeke said as he hugged Sharpay.

"Thanks and give it up for our new co-caption of the squad." Sharpay said as she hugged Gabriella and the gang each hugged her.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella said with a smile.

"OMG I love this song." Kelsi said as she grabbed Jason's hand and ran to the dance floor same with the other girls and their boyfriends.

"Wow Brie you look great." Troy said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself." Gabriella said smiling.

"I try." Troy said as they both laughed.

"So um do you want to dance?" Troy said nervous.

"Um Sure." Gabriella said as she took Troy's hand and went to go dance.

After a couple of dances, drinks and laughing Troy figured it was time for him and Gabriella to have a talk.

"Hey brie can I talk to you?" Troy said as he went over to Gabriella.

"Sure." Gabriella said as the girls all gave Gabriella a look before her and Troy walked outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"Um well I wanted to tell you something." Troy said as he looked at her nervously.

"Okay what is it?" Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Um, um"

"Come on troy, you know you can tell me anything." Gabriella said smiling.

"I Love you Gabriella. I always have. I wanted to tell you before but then you said that you were moving and it broke my heart. The day you left and I called your name I wanted to tell you but then I looked into your beautiful eyes and couldn't do it. I figured that once you left you were going to find someone better in L.A. It's okay if you don't feel the same way but" Troy said but was cut of by Gabriella's lips on his.

At first he was shocked but soon relaxed into it and kissed the girl of his dreams.

"You talk too much, Wildcat." Gabriella said as she pulled back smiling.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Troy said looking at her in the eyes.

"I'd love too." Gabriella said as Troy smiled and kissed her again.

"Hey girls have you seen Troy." Chad said as he went over to his girlfriend.

"Yeah he took Gabriella somewhere." Taylor said as Sharpay screamed.

"What the hell Shar." Ryan said as he looked at his sister.

"Look." Sharpay said as she pointed over where a smiling Troy and Gabriella were.

"OMG you two are together." Taylor said as she looked at them.

All Troy and Gabriella did was smile at each other as and Troy hugged her from behind.

"Oh yeah." Gabriella said with a smile as the girls all scream and jumped up and down with her.

"About time dude." Chad said as he patted Troy on the back.

"Now they are going to be all lovey dovey." Jason said as everyone laughed.

**There you guys go. They are finally together. Please review.**


	5. Singer and Surprise

It's been months and Troyella has been going strong. They couldn't be any more in love than they are now and Gabriella couldn't be anymore happy. She has the greatest friends, wonderful family and the most perfect boyfriend. It was Saturday and the gangs decided to all hang out at Gabriella's house for the day and then later in have a sleep over.

"Hey kids." Inez said as she opened the door to see everyone.

"Hey Aunt Inez, Gabriella here." Troy said as Inez let them in.

"Yeah she is up in the music room but can you tell her that me and Chris left and will be back later." Inez said as they nodded and she and Chris left.

As the gang went towards the music room they started to hear the piano. Sharpay opened the door very quietly for the gang to see Gabriella playing and writing lyrics down. Since Gabriella's back was towards them she couldn't see them and she started to play the song she had just wrote.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

__As Gabriella sang the gang were all shocked. They knew she could sing but none knew like that. Not even Troy knew.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven

Once Gabriella finished the gang started to clap and she turned around shocked.

"Um hey guys. How long have you been there?" Gabriella said embarrassed.

"For the whole song." Chad said as they all walked over to her.

"Ella that was beautiful." Taylor said as they all agreed.

"Yeah why didn't you tell us you still sang?" Troy said as he sat by her.

"Um because I didn't know you guys want to know." Gabriella said.

"Well you have defiantly gotten better at it." Sharpay said as everyone agreed.

"Yeah well in LA I took classes so I guess I should be good." Gabriella said as she giggled.

"Yeah but how long have you been writing songs?" Jason asked her.

"Um Kelsi when did we start singing?" Gabriella asked.

"When we were 11." Kelsi answered.

"Well since I was 12." Gabriella said as they all laughed.

"Wow where are all of your other songs?" Ryan asked her.

"Hold on." Gabriella said as she went over to one of the draws and pulled out a huge book full of songs.

"Damn Gabby that looks like a twilight book." Chad said as she laughed.

"Yeah that what my parents and friends in LA said." She said.

"But anyway these are all my songs that I've wrote since I was 12." Gabriella said as they all looked through the book.

"Are some of these about us?" Zeke said as he looked at her.

"Yeah a lot are. Some you guys, my friends from LA, Chris and my parents and um boys." Gabriella said as the girls all smirked at her.

"You mean Troy." Sharpay said as Gabriella glared and Troy looked at her.

"Yes and Troy. The one that I just wrote was about you actually." Gabriella said as she smiled at him.

"And it was a beautiful song." Troy said as he kissed her while the guys groaned and the girls awed.

"Oh come on I mean don't suck faces when we are in the room." Chad said as Troy put his middle finger up at him and the gang laughed.

After the gang had finished looking through Gabriella's songs they had got their sleep over started with them just hanging out and being themselves.

"Okay well seeing as we are through with twister since the girls have won." Zeke said as the girls all high five each other.

"What are we going to do now?" Jason said as Gabriella got an idea.

"Hey how about we go swimming. My parents just got the pool clean." Gabriella said as they all agreed and went to go change.

"Man where the hell are the girls." Chad said as the guys were already in the pool.

"Dude they're girls they always take a long time getting ready." Troy said as the guys all laughed.

"WE HEARD THAT BOLTON." Sharpay said as they guys turned to see them and mouths dropped.

The girls each had on their bikinis but the thing was to the boys they all had the boys drooling.

"Um Ryan are they okay?" Gabriella asked Ryan as she saw the guys looking at them like they were in a trance.

"Look at what you girls have on and you'll figure it out." Ryan said with and amused smile on his face as the girls looked at their swim suits and rolled their eyes.

"How do you think we can bring them back to earth?" Kelsi asked as Gabriella and Sharpay smirked.

"Hold your ears." Sharpay said as they all looked at her confused.

"Huh." Taylor said confused.

"Just do it, trust us." Gabriella said as they did it and then Gabriella and Sharpay screamed which brought the guys back.

"Damn Troy, Zeke your girls can scream." Jason said.

"Yeah we know." They both said with smirks on their faces.

"Welcome back to earth space boys." Sharpay said as they got into the pool.

"Well we wouldn't have been in space if you girls didn't look so hot." Zeke said as he went over to Sharpay.

"Well excuse us for being this damn hot." Gabriella said as they all laughed.

The guys played in the pool for a good hour or more and when it started to get dark they decided to go and change into their pj's and do something else.

"Okay guys, lets play a game." Taylor said as they all sat in Gabriella's living room.

"Okay which one?" Troy asked them as he sat by Gabriella.

"TRUTH OR DARE." The girls all said as the guys groaned.

"Oh come on guys it will be fun." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy.

"No way last time we played that you guys handcuffed me to Chad for 2 hours." Troy said as the girls laughed.

"Actually that was Sharpay's doing." Gabriella said.

"Hey he shouldn't have picked dare." Sharpay said as Troy glared at her.

"Come on baby please." Gabriella said as she pouted and Troy sighed.

"Fine but only if Sharpay doesn't have me handcuffed again." Troy said as he looked at Sharpay.

"Fine I won't handcuff anyone." Sharpay said as they started the game.

Throughout the game they had found out some of each others most embarrassing moments and had did crazy dares. Some went as far as Troy having to kiss one of the dogs, Chad having to eat a bowl of chili peppers, Taylor having to tell something that happened at summer camp and more.

"Okay Gabby Truth or Dare." Sharpay asked.

"Truth."

"What too scared to say dare." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"No I know you and how your mind thinks which is why I said Truth." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Good choice anyway who was your first kiss." Sharpay said as Gabriella groaned.

"Is it too late to choice dare?" Gabriella said.

"Yep." The gang said as she groaned again.

"Oh come on babe it can't be that bad." Troy said as she looked at him.

"Remember that when I tell you." Gabriella said.

"Okay well he can't if you don't tell us?" Chad said as she glared at him.

"Okay fine it was in 5th grade and with Damien Smith." Gabriella said as they mouths dropped.

"Wait a minute you mean Damien Smith as in the Smith Twins." Kelsi said.

"And the caption of the football team." Taylor said.

"And the guys who hates my guts and is my enemy. And who hits on you every chance he gets." Troy said as he looked at her.

"Yeah that one." Gabriella said.

"When did that happen?" Zeke asked.

"It was at his party and we were playing truth or dare and they dared me to kiss him." Gabriella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And for a fact I wouldn't do it again." Gabriella said as Troy sighed.

"Good because just thinking about it makes me sick." Troy said as they laughed.

"Okay Ryan your turn." Gabriella said.

"Okay I got one for all the girls so Truth or Dare." Ryan said as the girls all looked at each other.

"Dare." They all said with smirks. "Okay well seeing as you girls are all Daddy's girls and tell them everything, I dare you to tell us something that you haven't told them." Ryan said as all the guys had amused smiles.

"Dude that's like the perfect one." Chad said as he high five him.

"Okay well there is something they don't know." Gabriella said as she smirked at the girls.

"Well what is it?" Troy said as they girls all looked at each other to lift their shirts up and then the guys mouths dropped.

The girls had showed them something that they never thought would happen and that would be the girls getting belly button rings. The thing that really got the guys was that the girls each had their boyfriend's numbers with Gabriella having 12, Taylor 8, Sharpay 32 and Kelsi 23.

"OH MY GOD." All the guys said as the girls laughed.

"What do you guys think?" Taylor said as she smiled at their reaction.

"Are they real?" Chad said as he touched her stomach.

"Of course they are. We aren't going to get fake ones." Sharpay said as she slapped Zeke's hand away and put her shirt back down.

"When did you girls get them?" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella.

"Two weeks ago. We were with our moms and asked them and they were fine with it. So we got them." Gabriella said as they others nodded.

"Wow that's…" Ryan said.

"Hott." The guys said as Gabriella and the girls all laughed.

"Wait so you never told dad about this." Ryan said as he looked at his sister.

"Are you crazy. Daddy would flip if he saw this and so would the others." Sharpay said as the girls all agreed.

"We are going to tell them but not yet." Kelsi said as they all nodded.

So the rest of the night the gang finished the game and then decided to watch movies. Gabriella and Troy were on the couch with Chad and Taylor on one of the lounges, Sharpay and Zeke on the other one, Kelsi and Jason on the floor and Ryan next to them.

They all watched movies and of course the guys would put their hands right on the girls bellies which would make the girls smiled. Right now everyone was asleep except for Troyella.

Seeing as everyone was asleep Troy decided that this would be the perfect time for a make out session and Gabriella of course didn't stop him. So far they were both lying on the couch with Troy on top of her and his shirt off. Troy started to slide his hand up her shirt and started to rub her stomach and then tried to pull her shirt up.

"Troy." Gabriella said as she tried to break the kiss.

"Troy we have to stop." Gabriella said as Troy started to suck her neck.

"Why." Troy said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Be-becauce ou-our friends are here." Gabriella said as she closed her eyes.

"So they are asleep."

"Yes but they can wake up." Gabriella said as she brought his head up.

"You know not all of them are like Chad and a heavy sleeper." Gabriella said as Troy kissed her again.

"Fine then lets go to your room." Troy said as he lifted her up.

"But." Gabriella said but was cut of by Troy kissing her. They walked all the way up to her room where Troy showed her just how much he liked her new surprise.


	6. Babysitting

"Alright girls, great practice today. That's what I want to see in the game this Friday." Lucille said to the basketball team.

"Okay Caption, how about you dismiss everyone."

"Will do coach." Gabriella said as she looked at the team.

WHAT TEAM

WILDCAT

WHAT TEAM

WILDCATS

WHAT TEAM

WILDCATS

WILDCATS

GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME

"Alright girls hit the shower." Gabriella said as they did as they were told.

Once Gabriella was done she went to her locker to get the stuff she needed before she went home. As she was in her locker she felt two arms around her waist, knowing who's arms they were she giggled.

"Miss me, of course you did" Troy said as she giggled.

"Of course I missed you wildcat." Gabriella said as she turned around and kissed him.

"So I was thinking how about we go and see a movie now. Your choice." Troy said smiling once they pulled back.

"Oh I wish I could babe but I can't today. Sorry." Gabriella said as Troy pouted.

"Why."

"My parents have to go to this dinner tonight and I promised them I'll watch Chris." Gabriella said.

"Oh okay well I could come over and help you baby-sit." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Troy."

"Anytime babe. I'll be come over at 6." Troy said as he kissed her and them the two went home.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Mom will you stop worrying. I've watched Chris a million times, everything will be fine." Gabriella said as she sighed at her mother.

Her mother's job was having a dinner party which her parents had to go to which left Gabriella with Chris.

"Yes but this is your first time babysitting him with your boyfriend." Inez said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Right." Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Inez they will be fine. Gabby knows the rules." Greg said.

"Thanks daddy." Gabriella said as she smiled.

"No problem but as long as you and Troy remember that your little brother is here." Greg said with a smirk.

"Dadddddyyy." Gabriella said as she whined.

"Okay, okay Inez let's go before we're late." Greg said as he got his jacket.

"Chris, be a good boy for Gabby and Troy okay?" Inez said as she looked at her son.

"Yes mommy." Chris said as he hugged her.

"Alright son, listen to your sister and remember what I said." Greg said as he looked at his son.

"Yes daddy. If I see Troy and Gabby kissing then spray them with the water hose and then call you." Chris said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Leave it to her father to use her seven year old brother as his own personal spy.

"That's my boy." Greg said as he ruffled his hair.

"Mom, dad if you guys don't leave, you will be late. We will be fine." Gabriella said as she picked Chris up.

"Yeah mommy, daddy we'll be fine." Chris said as they all laughed. Just the way Gabriella and Chris acted you could tell that they were related.

"Okay we're gone. We love you." Inez said as they kissed the two on the cheek.

"We love you too." Gabriella and Chris said as they waved at their parents as they left.

Once their parents left, Gabriella and Chris just hung out like they usually did and waited for Troy to get there. Gabriella had just walked downstairs when the doorbell rang and answered it.

"Hey babe." Gabriella said as she smiled at Troy.

"Hey." Troy said as he smiled as he kissed her.

"Your parents gone?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah they just left about 30 minutes ago." Gabriella said.

"Aw man I wanted to say hi. Oh well." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You're such a bad liar." Gabriella said as she laughed.

"Where's Chris?" Troy asked but before she could answer, Chris popped up.

"TROY!" Chris said as he ran up to Troy and Troy picked him up.

"Hey buddy. How's it going?"

"Good. Gabby said we could go swimming when you got here." Chris said as he smiled at Troy.

"Really now." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella.

"Can we go now Gabby?" Chris asked as he looked at his sister.

"Yeah can we Gabby?" Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah go get your trunks on." Gabriella said as Chris did as he was told.

"So I have to go home and get mine. I'll be back." Troy said.

"No need you have some here." Gabriella said as she pulled him up the stairs.

After they got change Troy and Chris went into the pool as they waited on Gabriella.

"What's taking Gabby so long?" Chris said as he swam over to Troy.

"Well Chris, one thing about girls; no matter what they are doing or where they are going they take FOREVER to get ready." Troy said as they both laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny Bolton. I don't ever hear you complaining about my outfits." Gabriella said as she came outside.

Once Troy saw her his jaw dropped. She did have a point about him not complaining about what she wore because to him she looked hot in just a shirt and shorts.

Chris looked at Troy confused not knowing what his sister was doing but all he knew was he didn't want to be in that position.

"Well maybe because you always look so hot, I don't have to." Troy said as he swam over to her.

"Mhm so true." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

"Ew less kissing more swimming." Chris said as the two pulled back laughing.

Troy, Gabriella and Chris spent a while in the pool, just having fun. They were jumping in the pool, laughing and dunking each other. If anyone saw how they were acted they would think that they were an actual family. After they got out of the pool, they went back in the house to change and watch TV.

"Gabby I'm hungry." Chris said as he looked at his sister.

"Okay what do you want to eat?"

"MAC AND CHESSE." Chris said as Gabriella laughed.

"Okay I'll go make it while you and Troy play." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy and then went to go cook.

"So buddy what do want to do?" Troy asked Chris.

"Video Games!" Chris said as Troy laughed.

"Okay lets go buddy." The two played for a while and really looked like father and son.

While they were playing Gabriella was cooking and soon she felt two arms around her waist.

"God Troy. I hate when you do that." Gabriella said as Troy laughed.

"Sorry babe." Troy said as he kissed her cheek.

"I thought you were playing with Chris." Gabriella said as she turned in his arms.

"I was he went to the bathroom." Troy said as he kissed her.

"Troy we have to stop." Gabriella said between kisses.

"No." Troy said as he pulled her closer.

Gabriella tried to pull away but something in here made her stay and all Troy did was deepen the kiss.

Gabriella finally got the strength to pull back and when she did Troy groaned.

"Hey I wasn't finished." Troy said as he whined.

"I know but we can't. My dad has Chris watching us, so we can finish once Chris goes to sleep." Gabriella said as she smiled at him.

"Promise." Troy asked with a pout.

"Promise." Gabriella said with a giggle.

Troy had gone back with Chris to go play and soon Gabriella called the two to come and eat. They ate and talked for a while then went to go and watch a movie.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

At around 11 Greg and Inez walked on the house to find Troyella and Chris asleep on the couch with Troy's arms around both Chris and Gabriella and the main screen for Cars on.

"Aw isn't the cute." Inez said as she looked at the three.

"Yeah I guess they had fun." Greg said with a chuckle.

"I'll wake Troy up and you take Chris to his room." Inez said as Greg nodded and picked his son up.

"Come on buddy time for bed." Greg said as he took him up stairs.

"Troy. Sweetie wake up." Inez said as she shook him.

"Hi Aunt Inez." Troy said as he stirred awake.

"Hi we're back. You think you can take Gabriella up to her room for me?" Inez said as Troy nodded and took his girlfriend to her room.

When her put her in her bed he smiled as he watched her sleep. He kissed her on the cheek and then whispered in her ear and 'I Love you' before leaving.

"Thanks again for helping Troy." Inez said before he left.

"No problem Aunt Inez." Troy said as he smiled.

The next, Troy walked into school and smiled once he saw his beautiful girlfriend at her locker.

"Good morning beautiful." Troy said as he smiled at her.

"Hey babe." Gabriella said as she kissed him.

"Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem you know I'll do anything for you and Chris." Troy said as he smiled her.

"You're going to make a great father." Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And you're going to make a great mother." Troy said as he kissed her.

**Aw little babysitting time together. Sorry it's so late. Please review. **


	7. Oh No!

It's been two weeks since the day Troyella watched Chris and the two couldn't be closer. Everyday they were falling more in love and Troy already knew that Gabriella was the one for him. He wasn't planning on letting anyone or anything get in between them and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime. Little did he know something might just mess that up or should I say someone.

Jessica Alexander was the "diva" of East High. She was the type of girl who would do anything to get what she wanted and she didn't care who she hurt in the process. Jessica has been away from East High for a while, so she has no idea about our golden couple. The only bad thing about all of this is she used to date Troy.

"Hey girls." Jessica said as she reached her two friends Melody Smith and Ashley Roberson.

"Hey girl. Long time no see." Melody said.

"I know right but Paris was so fun." Jessica said giggling.

"So what's new here?" Jessica asked.

"Um nothing except…" Ashley said but was cut of by Jessica squealing.

"OMG there's Troy." Jessica said as the girls looked to where she pointed to see him walking in.

"Yeah Jess we have something to tell you about Troy." Ashley said.

"I'm so getting him back. I can't believe he broke up with me. I mean weren't we the cutest couple?" Jessica asked as the girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah adorable. Look Jess we have to tell you something." Melody said.

Okay what is it?" Jessica said looking at them.

"Well…" Ashley started off but once again was cut of by Jessica.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jessica screamed as the girls looked to see Gabriella come in and run to Troy as he spins her around then kisses her.

"Who the hell is that and why is she kissing Troy?" Jessica said with fire in her eyes.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you. That's Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend." Ashley said.

"His what? For how long?"

"Five months." Melody said as Jessica eyes widen.

"WHAT! He never dated pass the third month. Wait did you say Gabriella? As in Gabriella Montez?"

"Yeah why." Ashley said looking at her.

"Didn't she move like 3 years ago?"

"Yeah but she moved back and they have been together ever since." Melody said.

"I can't believe he is with her. I mean what does she have that I don't?" Jessica said and right before Ashley could answer, Jessica put her hand up.

"Don't even think about." Jessica said glaring.

She then turned her glare to the couple laughing and flirting with each other. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, how could this one girl steal Troy's heart like this. Soon her glare washed off and a little smirk came on instead.

"Oh no, I know that look and it can't be good." Melody said as she looked at Ashley.

**WITH TROYELLA**

"So I have a surprise for you." Troy said as he had his arms around Gabriella's waist while she was against her locker.

"Really what is it?" Gabriella said smiling wide.

"Nope can't tell you." Troy said with a smirk.

"Oh come on babe please." Gabriella said using her pout that could get anyone.

"Nope that's not going to work no matter ho cute you look." Troy said kissing her.

"Fine, Mr. Mean." Gabriella said as Troy chucked.

"Just meet me by my locker after school."

"Okay. Come on, let's get to homeroom before we're late." Gabriella said as the two walked hand in hand down the hall not knowing what was going to happen in a few hours.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Troy was at his locker waiting for Gabriella to meet him at his locker. Both had practice and he knew that they were going to be late but he didn't care, this was way more important. He knew that it would change their relationship for the best and make both of them happy. Troy was looking at Gabriella's surprise when someone came up behind him scaring him.

"Hi Troysie." Jessica said making him jump.

"Damn Jessica. You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here anyway, I thought you left?" Troy said as he looked at her.

"I came back. Didn't you miss me?" Jessica said.

"Um no." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Now if you don't mind leaving, I'm kinda meeting someone." Troy said looking around hoping that Gabriella would appear and save him.

"All I want to do is talk." Jessica said batting her lashes.

"About what?" Troy said raising an eyebrow.

**WITH GABRIELLA (AT THE SAME TIME)**

"Hey Ella, you coming to practice." Riley, a girl on the basketball team asked.

"Yeah, I just have to meet Troy but I'll be there." Gabriella said.

"You know we're sharing the gym with the guys. You think you can stop staring at Troy that long." Riley said smirking.

"You think you can with Michael." Gabriella said as Riley blushed.

"Okay truce." She said as Gabriella laughed.

"I'll see you in the gym Riley." Gabriella said walking to Troy's locker.

All the way to his locker she just kept thinking about how perfect he was. She couldn't believe how scared she was those years back when she didn't want to tell him how she felt but boy was she happy that she finally did.

As she turned the corner to his locker, she stopped dead in his tracks. Right there in front of her was Troy kissing another girl. He was against his locker while his eyes were closed and that to Gabriella means that he likes it. Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed, "**TROY!"** When Troy heard that voice, he pushed Jessica off of him to see a very angry Gabriella.

"Who's that Troysie?" Jessica said trying to act dumb.

"My girlfriend." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Ex-girlfriend." Gabriella said running out the doors.

"Brie! Wait!" Troy said running after her while Jessica had a huge smirk on her face.

When Troy got outside he saw her car pull out of the school lot so he jumped into his car and followed her as fast as he could. Gabriella drove straight to her house after she ran out of the school. She couldn't believe Troy. Out of all people, he had to be the one to break her heart. She thought he loved her but she guessed she was wrong. She parked in her driveway and ran to her door, only to remember that she left her house key at Troy's house and her parents moved the spar one. And just her luck, Troy pulled up in her driveway. "ELLA!" Troy shouted as he watched her go around back.

If she couldn't get in the front, then she would go through her balcony. Just as she was walking to climb the tree, she felt Troy's hand on hers.

"Baby, please just wait." Troy said as he felt Gabriella slap him.

"Don't touch me and don't call me baby. You lost that right." Gabriella spat at him before she turned and climbed the tree as Troy did the same. Before Gabriella could open her door, she felt Troy's arms around her waist. **(Kinda like in HSM2 during Gotta Go My Own Way)**

"Gabriella please just let me talk." Troy said with tears in his eyes.

"About what Troy, About the fact that you kissed some random girl or about the fact that you don't love me anymore. You chose." Gabriella said looking at him.

"She wasn't just some random girl, she was my ex-girlfriend." Troy said before he could even think about what he was going to say.

"Oh that just makes it a whole lot better now doesn't." Gabriella said glaring at him.

"You didn't cheat on me with just some girl; it was your ex. real nice Troy." Gabriella said with tears forming in her eyes as she just turned and went in her room, she slammed her door and locking it before Troy even got the chance to get in.

"Brie I do love you not her. I promise you I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. I would never hurt you, Brie please." Troy said begging.

He smiled when he saw her walking towards him but it dropped when she closed the curtains on him.

"Come on Gabriella." Troy shouted.

"Just go home Troy." Gabriella said as she sat on her bed crying. Troy just stared at the door.

He could believe this. They never fought and now she had just broke up with him. He then looked up to the sky to see that it had started to rain. _Just great_. Troy thought. _First she dumps me, now this."_ He thought as he walked to his car and then drove home.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Troy walked in his house soaked. He couldn't believe he let Jessica kiss him and then Gabriella saw them is what made it all worse. When he got to the living room, he just sat on the couch and closed his eyes thinking about how stupid he was. About 15 minutes later, Lucille walked into the house. She was shocked when she found her son sitting on the couch.

"Troy what are you doing here, you're supposed to be at practice." Lucille said as Troy looked at her. When she saw the hurt and guilt in his eye, she went straight to mother mode.

"Sweetie what happened?"

"Gabriella broke up with me." Troy said with tears in his eyes.

"What why?" Lucille said shocked.

"She saw me kissing Jessica." Troy said, putting his head down.

"What? You mean your old girlfriend. Why would you be kissing her?"

"That's it, I didn't she kissed me. I tried to tell Gabriella but she won't listen." Troy said.

"Mom what am I going to do?" Troy said looking at her.

"I wish I could tell you sweetie but all I can say is that you have to give her time." She said as Troy sighed and just looked at a picture of him and Gabriella that was on his phone.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"You can do this Bolton. Just call and explain everything and she'll be in your arms in no time." Troy told his self as he called her cell number. It had been four hours and if he didn't tell her what really happened, he was going to go crazy.

_Hi this is Gabriella. Sorry I missed your call but I get back to you as soon as I can._

"Brie I know you don't want to talk to me but please call me back. I love you." Troy said as hung up and sighed.

"Why won't you listen?" Troy said but then an idea popped in his head as he grabbed his phone and dialed a similar number.

"Hello." A voice he knew said as he smiled.

"Chris, hey little man."

"Hey Troy what's up."

"Is Gabriella there? She's not answering her phone."

"Yeah she's been in her room all day crying. I don't know why though. When my mom and I got home, mom found her that way. She only told mommy what happen and then she told dad." Chris said as the guilt came back to Troy. She had been crying in her room for four hours and it was his fault.

"You wouldn't know why she's crying would you Troy?" Chris asked. Troy didn't want to lie to him but he knew that if he knew the truth then he would help him.

"Um no, but can you do me a favor and take Gabriella the phone. But don't tell her I'm on the phone. Say its one of the girls." Troy said.

"Why usually when you call, she runs to get the phone." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Because if she knows its me, she might not tell me what's wrong."

"Oh okay." Chris said as he did as he was told.

"Gabby." Chris said as he walked into his sister's room.

"What do you want Chris?" Gabriella said wiping her eyes.

"One of the girls is on the phone for you." Chris said handing her the phone and then walking out.

"Hello." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, please don't hang up." Troy said.

"What the hell do you want Troy. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you." Gabriella said angry.

"I just want to explain."

"What Troy. Explain how you just don't love me anymore oh wait I'm sorry you do love me, you just decided to tell me that and use me until your ex girlfriend showed up."

"That's not true. She can on to me. I didn't even want to be around her. She came on to me babe I promise you that." Troy said begging.

"Oh really well if she did than why didn't you pull back huh? If you didn't want her to be around you than you would have pushed her back the moment her lips even tried to touch yours." Gabriella shouted as Troy didn't even say anything.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Stay out of my life Troy. I don't want you anywhere around me. I hate you." Gabriella said as she hung up the phone and threw it across her room.

As soon as it hit the wall, she started to cry again not even noticing her little brother walking in.

"Bella are you okay?" Chris asked his sister.

He had never seen her like this before. He knew she had got into many fights with some of her boyfriends but she knew got this mad or even cried over one of them.

"No Chris I not." Gabriella said whipping her tears as she felt her brother's arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Bella. I promise." Chris said as Gabriella smiled at him.

Chris was always there to make her feel better. Even when they had first moved to LA and she would cry because she missed the gang, he would always be there even if he was only 4 at that time he still made her feel better.

"Thanks Chris. At least you'll never hurt me." Gabriella said as she hugged him.

"Of course not, you're my big sister." Chris said as he hugged her back before he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked confused.

"To make cookies. Mommy always makes them for me when I'm sad, maybe she'll let us make some." Chris said smiling.

"Okay buddy lets go." Gabriella said as she grabbed his hand and walked down stairs.

**There you have it Please review. And thanks for watching.**


	8. Aftermath

Troy was in his bed the next day, asleep until his friends came in his room waking him up.

"Dude I can't believe your still sleep." Zeke said as the guys walked in.

"Yeah its like 12 already." Ryan said.

"Go away." Troy mumbled under his covers.

"Come on Troy." Jason said as him and Chad pulled the covers off of Troy.

"Dude we're suppose to hang out today. Remember, we said it yesterday." Chad said.

"Speaking of yesterday, where were you. You missed practice." Zeke asked.

"Now that you said that, I don't remember seeing Gabby there either." Jason said.

"That's because they probably snuck off somewhere to make out." Chad said as everyone laughed except Troy.

"Man what's with you. Usually you'll laugh with us or throw something at Chad." Ryan said as the guys all looked at Troy.

"Gabriella broke up with me." Troy said as he put his head down.

"What!" The guys all said as their eyes widen.

"She dumped me." "For what?" Zeke asked.

"She saw me kissing Jessica."

"Your ex? Why were you kissing her?" Ryan asked.

"That's just it, I wasn't kissing her. Jessica kissed me. I tried to tell Brie, but she won't listen." Troy said with a depressed sound in his voice.

"That's bad. Dude what are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea." Troy said as he sighed and fell back on his bed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Meanwhile, next door the same the same thing was happening to Gabriella as the girls walked into her room.

"Ella, come on time to get up." Kelsi said as the girls walked into her room.

"Ugh, can you guys please go away." Gabriella said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Oh come on girl, its 12 and you're not ever dressed." Taylor said.

"I don't think I want to go out today guys."

"What why?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy and I broke up." Gabriella said as the girl's jaws dropped.

"WHAT!"

"I broke up with him."

"Why. I mean you two were perfect for each other." Sharpay said still shocked.

"Yeah I did too before he cheated on me." Gabriella said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"He did what!" They all said.

"He cheated on me. I was walking to his locker and then I saw him kissing some girl. I ran off and he followed me here and was saying how she kissed him and that it wasn't some random girl, but it was his ex. So I slapped him and told him it was over." Gabriella said wiping her tears.

"Oh sweetie." Taylor said hugging her.

"Are you sure what you saw is what you saw?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I am. I can't believe he would do this to me." Gabriella said putting her head on Sharpay's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Ella." Kelsi said rubbing Gabriella's back.

"Yeah maybe going to Lava Springs will help." Taylor said.

"I don't know girls."

"On come on Gabby, it'll get Bolton off of your mind." Sharpay said.

"Fine." Gabriella said as she got out of bed and got ready.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Guys why are we at Lava Springs?" Troy asked as they walked into the country club.

After many, many tries the guys were finally able to get Troy out of bed. They all had a way to get Gabriella to Troy, they just hoped it didn't backfire.

"Because were going to help you get back with Ella." Zeke said as he patted Troy's back.

"Okay so what does this have to do with us being here?"

"Today the girls are having their "girl day" and Taylor told me that they'll be here." Chad said.

"So it didn't process to you guys that the girls already know what happened and more that likely won't let me talk to Gabriella." Troy said looking at them.

"We got that all planned out. Don't worry dude." Jason said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Troy mumbled as he followed them.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Thanks again for making me come out girls." Gabriella said smiling at the girls.

"No problem. The best way to get over a guy is to get out with your girls." Sharpay said.

"Yeah now lets go hit the pool." Kelsi said as the girls all walked over to the pool.

The girls tried their best to keep Troy out of Gabriella's mind and so far it was working. Gabriella was a having a great time and wasn't thinking of Troy at all. To her it seemed as if she never even dated Troy.

"Dude where in the world could the girls be." Chad said as the guys where searching for the girls.

"Who knows this place is huge." Jason said.

"Ryan can't you ask one of the workers where they are?" Zeke asked.

"I don't think I have to." Ryan said as the guys looked at him confused.

"Why not." Troy asked at Ryan pointed and the guys looked to see the girls walk into the dinning room.

"Looks like we found them." Chad said.

"Hey girls, my mom called me, I'll be back I'm going to call her and see what's up." Gabriella said as she walked out of the room. Little did she know that someone was following her.

"Yes mom…no mom I'm fine…..okay…okay I love you too bye." Gabriella said as she hung her phone up and turned around to walk back into the room, but she happened to bump into someone.

"Sor-." Gabriella said as she looked up to see Troy.

Gabriella sighed as she looked at him and said "What are you doing her Bolton."

"Wow I went form being called wildcat to Bolton all in one night." Troy said as he looked at her.

"Yeah well I want to call you something else but I'll just keep that to myself." Gabriella said as she glared at him.

"Now what do you want."

"I want to talk you. Let me explain what happened."

"There is nothing to explain Troy. You don't love me anymore I get it. But you could have told me instead of going around kissing other girls and letting me find out on me on."

"Gabriella that's not true. I love you. I always have but you just won't listen to me long enough for me to tell you." Troy said frustrated at her.

"What do I have to do to get you to listen?"

"You can leave me alone!" Gabriella shouted.

"I already told you I want you out of my life but you won't go. Now if you want to do something for me, do that." Gabriella said as she started to walk off.

"Oh and thanks to you, I broke up with some great guys in LA because I loved you. I should have listen to my friends. They all told me to forget about you but no I had to listen to my heart." Gabriella said as she walked off and Troy put his head down.

**There you go. Sorry about not uploading sooner but my laptop is down and I have to upload on a different computer. Anyway please review.**


	9. I Care

Gabriella walked into her house 2 hours after hanging out with the girls. Once the girls found out that Troy and the guys were at Lava Springs, they just decided to keep Gabriella far away from Troy. Troy on the other hand just went home after what Gabriella said to him. The guys tried to get him to stay, but Troy just told them that he wanted to be alone. Once Gabriella walked into the house, she walked into the kitchen to find her mom and Chris.

"Hey mom, hey Chris." Gabriella said as she kissed her mom's cheek and ruffled Chris's hair.

"Hi sweetie, how was your time with the girls?" Inez asked while cooking.

"Fine that is until Troy showed up." Gabriella said getting a bottle of water.

"So I'm guessing that didn't go so well." Inez said looking at her.

"You got that right." Gabriella said sitting on the counter.

"He tried to talk to me but I told him to just leave me alone."

"Gabby I really think you should listen to him." Inez said as Gabriella sighed.

"Mom can you please just drop it."

"Fine but you know I'm just looking out for you Ella."

"Yeah I know and I love you for that." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I love you too sweetie. Okay well I need you to do me a favor and got to the store for me and pick up a couple of things."

"Okay." Gabriella said as Inez wrote down the things she needed.

"Mom can I go with Bella, please. Chris begged looking at Inez.

"Sure, go get your jacket." Inez said as Chris smiled and did as he was told.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Bella can I ask you something?" Chris said as he sat in the car with Gabriella.

"Sure buddy what's up?" Gabriella said.

"Are you and Troy getting back together?" Chris asked as Gabriella froze.

"I-I don't know, Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem so happy with Troy and I like when you're happy. Plus Troy's better than the other guys you've dated and he's like and older brother to me." Chris said as she just looked at him.

She had heard from everyone else about Troy but Chris and so far he's the only one that actually made her think about Troy.

"I don't know Chris." Gabriella said with a sigh as she pulled into the store's parking lot.

"Come on let's go get mom's stuff." Gabriella said as they got out of her car.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Bella can we get fruit roll ups." Chris said looking at his sister with the puppy dog face she taught him how to use.

"Ugh fine, but hurry up." Gabriella said as Chris ran down the aisle.

As Chris was looking for the fruit roll up's he wanted, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Chris said looking up at the guy.

"Troy."

"Hey Chris; what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"My mom asked Bella and me to come to the store for her."

"Wait, Gabriella's here?" Troy said.

"Yeah right there." Chris said as Troy looked to where Chris pointed to her.

"You know she still loves you." Chris said.

"What?" Troy said looking down at him.

"Gabriella, she still loves you."

"I don't think so Chris. I messed up pretty bad." Troy said with a sigh.

"I know my sister and I can tell she still loves you. And just to let you know, I believe you didn't kiss that other girl."

"You do?" Troy said shocked.

"Yeah and I think Bella does too, she's just being stubborn." Chris said with a smile.

"Thanks Chris."

"No problem. I got to go, later Troy." Chris said as he ran off.

Troy watched as Chris ran up to Gabriella and then the two walked off. Troy sighed hoping that everything Chris said was true.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Gabriella was in her room doing homework when she heard a knock on her balcony door. Knowing who it was, she sighed and went to go open the door.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella said as she opened the door.

"A chance to explain." Troy said as he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"What part of stay out of my life don't you understand?" Gabriella said as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Brie if you-"

"No Troy, I don't want to hear it. It's not like you care anyway."

"Is that what you think?" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella, who turned her head away from him.

"You do think that. Damnit Gabriella! I care about you more than my own life." Troy said frustrated.

"If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have been in love with you for 4 years; one year might I add, you still lived here and I had to watch as other guys came over and flirted with you. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have only dated for 3 to 4 months. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have given a damn that you saw Jessica and I and I wouldn't have followed you and basically begged you to let me explain what happened. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be beating myself up each night regretting what happened." Troy said as he turned Gabriella's head so their eyes could meet.

"I care about you Gabriella. For God sakes, I love you more than anything and you know that but instead of listening to your heart, you're listening to your head." Troy said wiping away her tears.

"Troy I-" Gabriella started off but instead got cut off by Troy kissing her.

She was shocked at first but soon settled into the kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and Gabriella wrapped hers around his neck. After 5 minutes, Gabriella realized what was going on, she pulled back.

"Troy you really need to go." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her confused.

"Why I-"

"Please Troy just-just go." Gabriella said as Troy sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Fine but know that I love you." Troy said as he climbed down her tree and walked home.

Gabriella closed the door and slid down to the floor with tears in her eyes thinking about everything that just happened.

**There you guys sorry for it being a late upload but I've been sick for this past week and I didn't have the strength to finish writing it. Anyway thanks for reading it and please upload. PS. I don't on HSM or the characters only the story and the characters you don't know.**


	10. Really

That night after Troy came back from Gabriella's house, all he could do was hope that everything he said may have helped bring her back to him. When he kissed he knew he felt Gabriella kiss him like she use too but she had got scared and pulled back. So now all he could do is wait. As Troy fell asleep that night, he dreamt about the day he realized that he liked Gabriella more than a friend.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy was in his backyard shooting hoops, practicing for one of his games. Plus in 2 weeks, the school was going to choose the new captain for the basketball team._

"_And he goes up for the shoot…and it's good. New caption, Troy Bolton leads his team to victory." Troy heard._

_As he turned around, he smiled seeing as the voice was coming from his best friend, Gabriella Montez._

"_I'm not the captain Brie." _

"_Yet, you're not the captain yet." Gabriella said as she walked up to him._

"_Thanks Brie, I hope you're right."_

"_Don't worry I am." Gabriella said as Troy smiled at her._

_But this time when he looked at her, something in him felt different. He noticed that she was dressed different. She had her hair down in her natural curls in a dress that hugged her every curve._

"_Um earth to Troy." Gabriella said as she waved her hand in Troy's face._

"_Oh sorry." Troy said as he blushed._

"_I mean... Brie you um… you look… beautiful." Troy said as Gabriella smiled._

"_Thanks, my mom's job is doing some event and I have to go so she took me shopping."_

"_Oh well it looks great on you." Troy said as Gabriella blushed._

"_So since you have to go to this event, that means you can't hang with the gang today." Troy said sadly._

"_I don't know how long I'll be gone but I doubt it." _

"_Oh well that sucks. It won't be any fun without you." Troy said as Gabriella blushed again._

"_Stop lying."_

"_It's true." Troy said as he moved closer to her._

_Gabriella started to move back when she tripped and Troy tried to catch her but ended up falling on her. _

"_Oh My God! I'm so sorry Gabi."_

"_Troy its okay I'm fine." Gabriella said with a giggle._

"_Um Troy." _

"_Yeah" Troy said as he looked at her._

"_Can you get up now." _

" _Oh yeah sorry." Troy said as he got up then helped her up. _

"_You really do look beautiful Brie."_

"_Thanks" Gabriella then noticed just how close they really were._

_Troy moved a piece of hair out of her face and without either of then knowing, they started to lean in. _

"_Gabi let's go." Greg said as the two jumped back._

"_Coming." Gabriella said._

"_I gotta go but um… I'll see you later."_

"_Yeah." Troy said with a smile as Gabriella kissed him on the cheek and then ran off. That's when Troy realized that he had strong feelings for his best friends._

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The next day Gabriella woke up with a massive headache. After Troy left last night, all she could do was think about what he said. Maybe he did care; maybe he was right about her listening to her head instead of her heart. I mean Chris did have a point, she was happier with Troy then when she was with any other guy. I mean after all he was in love with her for 4 years and what guy do you know, a guy like Troy Bolton will wait for a girl, Maybe just maybe breaking up with Troy wasn't the best thing. After getting ready for school, Gabriella thought long and hard about her decision but the thing was if she was brave enough to do it.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Troy walked into East High hoping that Gabriella would talk to him today. All day he and Gabriella would make eye contact but neither one wanted to make the first move. Troy was at his locker getting his things when someone walked up to him.

"Hi Troysie."

"What do you want Jessica." Troy said without even turning around.

"I just thought that we should finish where we left off the other day." Jessica said as she touched his arm making Troy tense up.

"You know what Jessica; I think you should stop touching me before I do something I regret." Troy said turning around.

"Thanks to you, I lost the most important person in my life. Thanks to you, Gabriella thinks she just like every other girl I dated when she's far from it. I lost her when I was 13 and because of all of this I might lose her again. So no you can't finish what you started because thanks to you, I have to try and fix all of this." Troy said as he slammed his locker closed and walked off.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Gabriella was standing outside at the one place she had been trying to avoid. All day she had been thinking about if what she was going to do was right and she had finally made a decision. When the door opened, Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as she saw who was at the door.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" Troy said as he looked at her.

"Um I came to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Troy said as he let her in.

"Um what did you want to talk about." Troy said as the two sat on his couch.

"Um I was thinking about what you said last night, and I-I thought that maybe I should give you a chance and explain." Gabriella said as Troy looked shocked but happy at the same time.

"Really." Troy said as Gabriella nodded.

So Gabriella sat their and listened to everything he said and all she could think was how much of an idiot she was. She couldn't believe that she actually thought that Troy would do something like that to her.

"Brie you have to believe me when I say that I love you and not her it was one mistake and if I could go back and change it I would. I-" Troy said but was cut off by Gabriella kissing him. He was shocked at first but soon settled into it.

"I believe you." Gabriella said as they pulled back.

"Really." Troy said with a smile as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

Troy was so happy, he grabbed her and kissed her which made Gabriella giggle.

"I love you so much Brie."

"I love you too wildcat and I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first." Gabriella said as Troy shook his head.

"It's okay as long as I have you now, then I'm fine." Troy said as he smiled and kissed her.

**Well there you have it the last chapter of the story. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. BTW I am sooooooo sorry that it's been awhile since I have upload but I have been super busy with school and such. Anyway thanks again **


End file.
